Until You're Here With Me
by Jing Mei Chen
Summary: The MP tour rolls into Roswell,New Mexico,changing the gang's life forever. (So Weird/Roswell crossover) written with my friend Darkened Blossom
1. Default Chapter

[On the Molly Phillips 2001 tour bus]   
"I don't want to go here!" Jack said for what had to be the millionth time in the last ten minutes. It wasn't that Jack didn't like helping out his mom or helping out sick kids but he just knew that their little trip to Roswell, New Mexico would end up with their lives being in danger... again. He knew that Fi's curiosity was going to get the better of her and that it would drag him, Clu and Carey into it.   
  
"How can you not want to go to Roswell? This place is crawling with supernatural spirits. Come on! The crash in 1947 for instance! This place has to be crawling with things just waiting to be investigated!" Fi's voice beamed with excitement... saying Fi was excited about being able to have the chance to go to Roswell, New Mexico would be an underestimate... she was ecstatic. Roswell probably held more answers to the secrets Fi was trying to undercover... so there was no doubt that this was going to be the funnest destination Fi and the gang were gonna be going to, well at least in Fi's opinion.   
  
"How can you be excited about going to a desert?" Carey's voice had the heaviest tone of boredom in it. Yes it was true, Carey Bell was incredibly bored. Usually he was all for a concert, but why a desert? For one, it was way too hot here and for another he just knew that Fi would do something... like usual.   
  
"As long as the place has food, I am totally physched." Clu said, joining the conversation.   
  
Ned sighed bringing the big Molly Philips 2001 Tour Bus to a stop in front of a little diner. "We're here"   
  
Fi, Carey, Clu and Jack turned around and stared out the window of the big bus at the diner, Fi eyed the name of the diner:   
  
'The Crashdown'   
  
"Oh let's go in there, I'm starving!" Fi jumped up and practically ran off the bus.   
  
"Food!" Clu said grinning.   
  
"Just great." Jack grumbled as he walked off the bus, heading towards Fi.   
  
"This is just going to be a riot." Carey replied sarcastically as he followed Jack.   
  
  
[Inside The Crashdown]   
  
"It should say "washed up rock star" tries to save poor alien babies." Maria commented on the newspaper article she was reading, the article had stated how the Molly Phillips band was coming to Roswell, New Mexico to perform a benefit concert to raise money for sick children.   
  
Michael chuckled. "Who's bitter now?"   
  
Maria made a face. "You, hush over there. I have the right not to serve you."   
  
"Liz will. Me and Liz, we're still buddies."   
  
Liz shook her head, pulling her ponytail tighter. "My dad likes her."   
  
"The great Molly Phillips band, I don't know why you're complaining." Alex laughed.   
  
Maria knocked his shoes off the counter. "Not on the counter, she's some washed up has been. Do we really need her here?"   
  
  
Fi, Jack, Clu and Carey walked into the little diner which Fi had mentioned to Carey, Clu and Jack was called "The Crashdown". Jack, Clu and Carey had pondered out loud what the title of the restraunt meant. Fi had lectured them about for 10 minutes about the title of the diner was indicating to the U.F.O. crash in 1947.   
  
"This place looks like..."   
Jack looked over at Carey and finished his sentence for him. "Like these Roswell people have too much time on their hands."   
Clu smirked. "Way TOO much time." The three boys laughed as they walked up to the counter to order.   
  
Fi who had been walking a little more slower then Jack, Clu and Carey, had stopped briefly when she overheard a couple of teenagers trashing her mom and calling her:   
  
"An overwashed has been"   
  
Fi felt her anger rise up in her body, some people just didn't know what real talent was. Fi walked over to the table where the teenagers that were trashing her mom were sitting; She leaned against the table and cleared her throat getting the attention of the group of teenagers... One of the teenagers that instantly looked up at her was a handsome and not to mention a mysterious looking boy, he had spiky brown hair and in Fi's opinion he was definitely drool worthy. "That washed out has been, is my mom, Molly Phillips. And just to let you know, she's not washed up, because if she was, then she wouldn't be touring around the world doing benefit concerts in small towns like these." With that Fi turned on her heel and ran out of the crashdown.   
  
"How sweet." Maria said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Defending her mommy."   
  
"Shut up Maria." Michael watched Fi run outside quietly.   
  
"But that blond one," Maria nudged Liz. "He was something, wasn't he?"   
  
Liz shrugged. "I didn't notice."   
  
Maria shook her head. "You wouldn't."   
  
"I think you should go apologize. That was kind of low." Alex said.   
  
Maria glared at Alex. "Be my guest."   
  
Alex shook his head. "You're the one who said it."   
  
Isabel got up from her chair. "I will."   
  
Maria pursed her lips and watched as Michael got up and left with Isabel.   
  
  
"What are you thinking?" Maria asked Liz.   
  
"The dorky one," Liz smiled. "He was cute."   
  
Max laughed, wiping his hands on the side of his pants. "The goofy one?"   
  
Liz blushed, letting a bright color of red rise up in her cheeks, at Max's last comment.   
  
[Outside of the crashdown]   
  
Isabel took a deep breath, knocking on the door of the bus; She looked behind her. "You don't have to be here Michael."   
  
Michael nodded, smiling slightly. "I know."   
  
Fi got up from the couch in the community area of the bus when she heard a knocking on the tour bus door, she pushed the blinds down and looked through the window to see two of the teenagers she had seen in the crashdown. Fi sighed and actually contemplated not answering the bus door, what could she say to them? Fi rarely lost in front of people, she tended to keep her anger to herself, but she had just lost it in there, and now here were two of them knocking on her bus door. Fi sighed, and walked over to the bus door and opened it, she leaned against the frame of the bus and stared at the two teenagers.   
  
"Hi, I'm Isabel." Isabel tucked her hands behind her back. "I just wanted to apologize about back there. Sometimes..." Isabel voice trailed off.   
  
Michael shook his head. "Her name's Maria and she's got a big mouth and too much pride to come and apologize. So here we are, by the way I'm Michael." There was something haunting about the girl's eyes, something he couldn't pinpoint.   
  
"Hi, I'm Fi." Fi finally forced herself to smile at Isabel and Michael, Fi could hardly believe they were at the bus actually talking to her. She really didn't know what to say, she had lost it in the diner and now here she was face to face with two of the people she snapped at.   
  
Isabel shifted her feet. "Can we buy you some pie?"   
  
Fi nodded slowly. "Um, sure." Fi hopped down the stairs of the MP tour bus, and followed Isabel and Michael back into the diner, despite that she really didn't want to go back in there, because of her earlier behavior.   
  
[Back inside the crashdown]   
  
"Hi." Liz smiled, placing the piece of pie in front of Clu, who had seated himself down in one of the free seats. "I'm Liz Parker."   
  
Clu took the slice of pie with a half lopsided grin on his face, he stared at the pie as if it was a living thing and then he bit into it. "Hi, I'm Clu." Clu looked up at Liz and flashed a smile and then went back down to paying his full attention to his pie.   
  
  
"She's going for it." Alex whispered to Max.   
  
"I can see." Max replied.   
  
"Aren't you jealous?" Alex asked Max.   
  
"No." Max shook his head. "She deserves to live, to have fun."   
  
Alex watched the muscle in Max's cheek tense. "Sure, whatever."   
  
"I'm not lying."   
  
Alex shook his head. "Of course you're not."   
  
"I'm not." Max watched Clu and Liz intensely.   
  
"I believe you Max."   
  
Max glared at Alex. "I'm not."   
  
  
"What's going on?" Tess slid next to Max and Alex, who were already in some sort of conversation from what Tess could figure out.   
  
"Liz is going for the dork." Alex said loudly.   
  
"Look whose talking." Tess hissed, chuckling to herself.   
  
Alex glared at Tess. "Come on... seriously though."   
  
"That surfer looking guy?" Tess asked Alex.   
  
Alex nodded. "And Max is pissed."   
  
"Am not." Max hissed out.   
  
"See."   
  
Tess laughed. "You guys are too much."   
  
"I'm not." Max replied, trying to prove his point.   
  
"The more you say it, the more, we, um, believe ya Max." Alex teased.   
  
Max jumped off the stool. "I'll see you later."   
  



	2. When I saw you for the first time.....

Maria pouted, watching the whole gang retreat back into the Crashdown. Maria watched Carey approach her, and Maria started to smile, slightly. "Hey."   
"Hi there, I'm Carey." Carey smiled at Maria and then ran his fingers through his hair before sliding down into the booth sitting down next to Maria.   
  
  
"Hi." Tess slid into the booth next to Jack. "I'm Tess." Tess smiled, "You're cute."   
  
Jack looked over at Tess, a bewildered look in his eyes but then he smiled. He never really had a girl just come out and say he was cute, but now that is has happened... he liked it. "Hi Tess, I'm Jack." Jack smiled goofily but then inverted his eyes to his apple pie, trying to take his mind off of Tess.   
  
  
Fi sighed as she watched her brother, and her two male friends drool and actually try to strike up an actual conversation. She rested her chin in her hands and stared at the slice of pie in front of her.   
  
"I'm not used to quiet girls." Michael looked around, and laid his eyes on Maria, talking to Carey. "But I'm guessing you're different".   
  
  
"Nice to meet you Jack. Where are you from?" Tess sat on the back of her legs, watching Jack squirm. "Do you have a girlfriend back home?" Tess raised an eyebrow, waiting for the answer.   
  
Jack's smile grew even bigger, usually he would get upset talking about his non-existent love life, but for some reason he wasn't with Tess. "No girlfriend back home. One because we are always on the road and it's hard to keep a relationship working, two because no good relationship could last with my weird little sister Fiona and three because the girl I was dating broke up with me about a month ago." Jack knew he was telling this beautiful blonde girl too much, but once he opened his mouth he couldn't stop the words from leaving it.   
  
Fi looked at her brother and rolled her eyes at him calling her weird, but right now hitting him with an insult wasn't the best thing to do, too many witnesses to see their childish name calling game... oooh wait until we get on the bus Fi thought to herself. Fi turned her head and stared at Michael oddly. "I bet a guy like you isn't used to the quiet girls, more like the squeamish blonde girls." Fi's eyes widened for a second realizing what she said; Fi took a bite of her pie, adverting her brown eyes away from Michael.   
  
"I'm sorry," Michael stepped back. "What crawled and died up your ass? I'm trying to be friendly."   
  
Fi stared at Michael, feeling a little foolish for her little outburst on him, she hardly knew the guy and he already didn't like her. It wasn't her fault, but she was very defensive, hell if you had Jack Phillips for a brother you would learn to be on your toes.   
  
"Nothing crawled and died up my ass." Fi gathered her coat. "I'm going to the rehearsal with mom, okay Jack?" When all Jack did was wave a dismissal hand, Fi shook her head and left the diner but not before glancing back at Michael... god he was cute, and she was making a complete ass of herself.   
  
  
"Carey what?" Maria rested her head in her hands. "Carey the mystery man?" Maria asked.   
  
Carey smirked, he did his best not to laugh at the beautiful girl in front of him. "Nah, Carey Bell. But I think I can live being mysterious." Carey leaned into the counter, his eyes never leaving Maria's.   
  
Maria held her breath to keep her legs from melting. "Carey Bell." A smile curled on her lips. "Carey Bell, huh?"   
  
Carey nodded. "Yep, that's my name. So Maria, what does a guy have to do to get a look around this town?"   
  
"Only flirt with the cutest waitress at the Crashdown!" Maria replied, thankful she had found her courage. "What do you have in mind, and maybe I can be of service!"   
  
Carey's smile grew even bigger. "Well, if I could say you look ravishing today miss DeLuca." Carey got up and reached his hand to Maria. "I was sort of thinking of spending the day with the most beautiful girl in Roswell, New Mexico, what do you think?"   
  
Maria raised her eyebrows, and laughed. "I have no problem with that." Maria smiled, taking his hand. "My favorite past time is shadowing handsome strangers." *OMG!* Maria screamed to herself. *Oh my god!*   
  
Carey smirked. "And my favorite past time is walking beside the most beautiful woman in the world." Carey winked at her and then guided them out of the restraunt.   
  
"So long Liz!" Maria hooked her arm through Carey's, laughing.   
  
  
Liz shook her head. "Bye Maria." Liz looked back at Clu, eating his pie. "Can I get you anything else?"   
  
Clu looked up at Liz, and grinned to himself; He had totally forgotten that Liz, he believed her last name was Parker, was in front of him. "Well---" Clu looked around the diner. "A little conversation wouldn't suck, seems that my friends ditched me."   
  
Clu finished eating his pie, he pushed the plate to the side and smiled at Liz, he then adverted his eyes to Isabel and Michael and then back to Liz. "So, what's his problem?" Clu pointed to Michael, who looked rather pissed off.   
"I mean yeah sure Fi can be a little aggravating, but she's not that bad. She and that Alex seemed to hit it off." Clu looked back at Michael regretting his words when he saw the look on Michael's face. Clu turned back to Liz. "Is he always like that?"   
  
"I think that's it." Liz said quietly. "Not always. Michael can be friendly." Liz held her breath. "Sometimes."   
  
Clu glanced over at Michael and shook his head and turned his gaze back at Liz. "Well right now, he doesn't look like a friendly guy. Hey when is your break? You get a break right?" Clu smiled, waiting for Liz's answer.   
  
  
"I don't like them." Michael hissed.   
  
"You don't like them?" Isabel looked at Michael amused. "I could have sworn you were just..." Isabel flung her arm towards the empty booth.   
  
"I don't like them." Michael cut Isabel off, drilling his eyes into her. "Okay?"   
  
She nodded. "Sure Michael. It's not over you know. You can still "get her back" "   
  
Michael glared over at Clu and Liz, deep in conversation. "I know."   
  
  
Tess bit down on her bottom lip, trying to hide the smile. "Do you like mystery and adventure?" Tess's eyes danced. "We need to majorly hang out Jack."   
  
Jack stared at Tess, his eyes engulfed in hers, he kept reminding himself that if he didn't speak Tess would think that he didn't like her. "Mystery and adventure? Never been my thing, that would be Fi's thing, but I can get used to it." Jack smiled, but then he turned realizing his sister wasn't there, and then he turned and stared at Michael.   
  
"It's going to be your thing!" Tess jumped from the booth into Michael. "What's your problem?" Tess glared.   
  
"His sister is now officially my problem." Michael responded, his voice dense.   
  
"Whatever." Tess replied. "You!" Tess pointed at Jack. "What are the day's plans?"   
  
Jack got up and stared at Michael warily, but then quickly adverted his eyes to Tess. "Well actually, I have no plans as of yet. Usually I have to tag along and play babysitter to my sister but she seems to have been accompanied by one of your friends, so I'm free."   
  
"Well I'm ready when you are." Tess replied.   
  
Michael watched Alex proudly parade off with Fi.   
  
Jack pushed himself up and walked over to Tess and smiled at her, maybe coming to Roswell wasn't as bad as he thought it was going to be.   
  
"Been ready." Jack eyed Michael and then walked over to the diner door and held it open for Tess.   
  
  
"Hey, wait wait wait." Alex ran after Fi. "Alex, Alex Whitman. Mind if I tag along?" Alex asked.   
  
Fi stopped her fast walking, and looked up and smiled warily at the person in front of her. She didn't know what to think of this town or the people in it, but he looked trustworthy enough. "Hi Alex. I'm Fiona Phillips, my friends call me Fi. Sorry for my, uh, behavior in there." Fi tousled her hair back. "Sure you can come along, I was gonna check out my mom's rehearsal." Fi pointed to the direction she was going and started to walk slowly in the direction of where her mother was playing.   
  
"Ahh, classy place." Alex looked over his shoulder, motioning to Max, who just looked pissed. "I love this theater, it---" Alex stopped. "Seriously Fi, I have no idea what I'm talking about." Alex grinned.   
  
Fi grinned at Alex as well, she pulled her hair into a pony-tail and looked around the place but then adverted her eyes back to Alex. "Don't worry, I never worry about the theater, I particularly pay attention to the music, and the company." Fi grabbed Alex's arm. "And you mister Whitman are the best company to be with, so what do you say me and you meet Molly Phillips?"   
  
"You mean, THE Molly Phillips?" Alex's ears turned red. "Wow."   
  
"The one and only, hey is he coming?" Fi pointed to Max, who was standing in a corner, still looking pissed.   
"Oh and by the way Alex, thanks for asking if you could tag along." Fi smiled.   
  
"No problem." Alex said, he looked away from Fi and slapped his hand across his forehead. "I don't know, hey Max!" Alex frowned. "He just broke up with his girlfriend and he's not exactly over her, and that dorky surfer looking guy you brought in was hitting on her."   
  
Fi stared at Max, she let her brown eyes sink into his eyes, there was something sad about Max Evan's eyes that she didn't understand. Fi turned to Alex and gave him a look, Liz... which one was that? Oh yeah, the brunette. Liz liked Clu? Fi tried her best not to burst out laughing, this was just too funny. "The surfer guy would be Clu Bell. So he--" Fi pointed to Max. "Used to date Liz? What happened?"   
  
  
"Um, you can't get around without a car, and mine's back there." Maria pointed to the alley. "Come on Carey Bell!"   
  
Carey followed Maria over to her car, he looked at the car and smiled. "This is your car?" Carey raked his fingers through his hair and grinned again.   
  
"Sorry Mr. Rockstar, I am only a waitress and high school student." Maria grinned from behind the wheel. "Are you coming?"   
  
Carey laughed and crawled into the car and put his seat belt on and eyed Maria. "You kill me in this car---"   
  
  
Michael lay his head on the table miserably.   
  
"You're depressing me." Isabel exclaimed.   
  
"Sorry." Michael sat up. "I can't figure out what I did wrong."   
  
Isabel rolled her eyes, flipping through the textbook.   
  
"Seriously, me over Alex?"   
  
Isabel raised her eyes and gave Michael a LOOK.   
  
"Right, sorry."   
  
Isabel sighed. "You know where they're staying, where her mother is, Michael, why are you here?"   
  
"AND SAY WHAT?" Michael said loudly, shrinking down after Clu and Liz turned and stared at him.   
  
"I think you know." Isabel said calmly.   
  
Michael shook his head. "No," Michael blinked. "Hi, I just met you, there's something about you that's haunting me." Michael said sarcastically.   
  
"Uh-huh." Isabel muttered.   
  
"I never realized what help you could be to me Isabel." Michael groaned.   
  
"Anytime." Isabel answered deep in thought.   



	3. Irresistible (carey and maria)

Maria waited as Carey buckled in. "What will happen?" Maria's eyes danced. "Anyone will tell you I'm an excellent driver."   
Carey tested the seat belts and then turned to Maria. "In this car? I doubt it." Carey grinned, showing Maria he was only playing.   
  
Maria tossed her head back in laughter. "Yeah yeah yeah." Maria pushed the tape in. "Santa Fe or bust!"   
  
*I want you to want me   
I need you to need me   
I'd love you to love me   
I'm beggin' you to beg me   
I want you to want me   
I need you to need me   
I'd love you to love me   
I'll shine up my old brown shoes   
Put on a brand new shirt   
Get home early from work   
If you say that you love me   
Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'   
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'   
Feeling all alone without a friend you know you feel like dying   
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'   
  
I want you to want me   
I need you to need me   
I'd love you to love me   
I'm beggin' you to beg me   
I'll shine up my old brown shoes   
Put on a brand new shirt   
Get home early from work   
If you say that you love me   
Didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'   
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'   
Feeling all alone without a friend you know you feel like dying   
Oh, didn't I, didn't I, didn't I see you cryin'   
  
I want you to want me *   
  
Carey's eyes had a dazed look in them as he listened to the lyrics of the song. Carey cleared his throat and stared out the window, trying to hide the look on his face from Maria. God this girl was driving him insane. "So Maria, what is a girl like you living in a small town like Roswell?"   
  
Maria giggled. "I try to escape as much as possible." Maria smiled, the tips of his ears were bright red. "Do you like being on the road?"   
  
Carey nodded silently. "It's okay. It's just sometimes, living a normal life without all this 'stuff' happening, would be kind of cool."   
  
"Normal." Maria nodded. "What's normal?"   
  
Carey turned to Maria and smiled. "I have no idea whatsoever." Carey then tilted his head and eyed Maria with an amused look on his face. "So I heard you're not a Molly Phillips fan."   
  
"Oh god!" Maria's cheeks turned red. "Yeah, about that..." Maria bit her bottom lip.   
  
Carey smirked and then let out a laugh. "It's cool. I think Fi blowing up on you, is enough punishment."   
  
*When I ask you to be nice   
You say you gotta be   
Cruel to be kind, in the right measure   
Cruel to be kind, it's a very good sign   
Cruel to be kind, means that I love you   
Baby, you gotta be cruel to be kind   
  
Well I do my best to understand dear   
But you still mystify, and I wanna know why *   
  
"I, uh geesh." Maria spat. "That was bad, wasn't it?" Maria asked as she pulled onto the main highway.   
  
Carey shook his head. "Nah, not many people like Molly, well except the hardcore fans. I'm just happy to be in a band. To think, if I wasn't in Molly's band, I would never be on this car going to... where are we going again?"   
  
"You're in the BAND?" Maria exclaimed. "Oh man."   
  
"Yeah I'm the guitarist. Actually Molly is like a second mom to me." Carey smirked, god he was loving the look on Maria's face.   
  
"Oh my god." Maria bit her bottom lip, as she sped up. "Do me a favor." Maria turned up the radio. "Will ya?"   
  
Carey nodded. "Sure, what is it?   
  
*And when I ask you to explain   
You say you gotta be   
Cruel to be kind, in the right measure   
Cruel to be kind, it's a very good sign   
Cruel to be kind, means that I love you   
Baby, you gotta be cruel to be kind   
  
Well I do my best to understand dear   
But you still mystify, and I wanna know why   
I pick myself up off the ground   
And have you knock me back down   
Again and again*   
  
  
"Don't impregnate me and split."   
  
Carey looked at Maria oddly but then nodded. "You got my word, miss DeLuca."   
  
"Long story." Maria called back. "LONG story."   
  
Carey smirked. "Someday, you'll have to tell me."   
  
"Nope." Maria shook her head. "Nope nope nope nope."   
  
Carey nodded. "I have my ways."   
  
Maria stopped the tape to rewind it. "My dad..." Maria said awkwardly. "He was a guitarist."   
  
Carey propped his chin in his hands. "Go on..."   
  
"I've learned to be cautious." Maria answered. "I can't believe I'm telling you this!"   
  
Carey smiled. "You can trust me."   
  
"Famous last words." Maria said quietly. "Words I've heard before".   
  
Carey looked away. "Nice cactus." Carey pointed to a cactus they just passed by.   
  
"Sorry." Maria laughed. "I ruined the moment, didn't I?"   
  
"Nah, I'm just really engrossed into that cactus we went by."   
  
"Liar!" Maria laughed. "You liar! Do me a favor, press play." Maria bit her lip.   
  
Carey nodded, and leaned over to the radio and pushed play. "Why you couldn't do that, I have no idea." Carey pushed himself back up and smiled.   
  
"Sing with me Carey." Maria moved her head to the music. "I want you to want me."   
  
Carey stared at Maria, with a little shock in his eyes but then he shook his head. "I don't sing."   
  
"I need you to need me." Maria mouthed. "I love you to love me."   
  
Carey watched Maria's mouth move along with the song, and he felt his whole body start to burn with nervousness.   
  
"We're here." Maria laughed. "Come on Carey, guitar man."   
  
Carey unbuckled himself from the seat belt that had him secured in Maria's car. "Where is here?"   
  
"Rest stop. You look like you need some fresh air."   
  
Carey walked around the car. "Yeah, my legs need some room to breathe."   
  
"We're almost to Santa Fe." Maria climbed to the top of a picnic table. "We're going to have some fun."   
  
Carey walked over to the picnic table Maria was sitting on and sat down next to her. "What do you have in plan Maria?"   
  
"That depends," Maria felt her cheeks burning, *you can do it!* she told herself. "Do you mean in life, for me, or for us?"   
  
Carey thought for a second. "I guess for right now, us."   
  
"Had to think about that?" Maria chuckled. "Us," Maria looked away for a moment. "You really wanna know?"   
  
Carey stretched out his legs. "Wouldn't ask if I didn't want to know."   
  
Maria jumped off the table and stood in front of him. "Do I look as crazy as I feel?" Maria asked quietly.   
  
"No you look incredibly beautiful." Carey said in a hushed tone.   
  
Maria nodded. "Okay." Maria stepped in front of him and kissed him gently. "I just wanted to take you away."   
  
Carey was shocked at first by the kiss but then kissed Maria back slowly. After a few seconds, Carey pulled away and smiled at Maria. "And you did that perfectly."   
  
Maria's eyes got huge, Maria took a deep breath. "Thank you." Maria smiled. "Now what Carey Bell?"   
  
"Now the real fun begins." Carey reached out his hand for Maria's car keys.   
  
"Oh no." Maria shook her head. "You've got to be kidding me." Maria laughed. "Have you ever driven before?"   
  
"Of course I have! I am the best driver, I gave Jack and Fi their first driving lessons and it was on a bus, so yeah I have driven before!" Carey smiled.   
  
"You've driven a bus." Maria licked her bottom lip. "Something entirely different from Daisy."   
  
Carey arched his eyebrow up at Maria. "Daisy?"   
  
"Daisy." Maria punched Carey's stomach playfully. "Got a problem with that?"   
  
Carey hunched over, pretending to be in pain. "Daisy it is."   
  
Maria held her hands to his face. "You've got to do better than that."   
  
Carey looked over at Maria and grabbed her car keys from her hands and walked over to the car. "Come on, if we are gonna have any fun today, we can't stand around here arguing about your weird name for your car."   
  
"Weird!"   
  
Carey hopped into the car, buckled himself up and started the car. "Yep weird."   
  
"If I didn't like you so much Carey Bell," Maria got in the passenger's seat reluctantly. "I would have hurt you by now."   
  
Carey smirked. "Then I feel happy, that I am so lucky." Carey pulled out of the rest stop and continued their way to Santa Fe.   
  
Maria closed her eyes, enjoying the sun on her face. "You're something else, you know that?"   
  
Carey glanced over at Maria for a second before turning his gaze back onto the road ahead of them. "Yeah? Well right back at you Maria DeLuca."   
  
"Keep your eyes on the road, 'cause if you kill me in this car..." Maria teased.   
  
"What will happen?" Carey smirked. "Anyone will tell you I'm an excellent driver."   
  
Maria opened her eyes and squinted at his shadow. She tossed her head back and laughed, reaching for his free hand.   
  
Carey kept his free hand away from Maria. "If I give you this hand, you promise not to break it?"   
  
Maria rolled her eyes. "With all my human restraint."   
  
Carey smirked and handed his hand over to Maria, keeping his eyes on the road.   
  
Maria smiled, he was cute and funny, Maria stopped and looked at Carey again, intertwining her fingers with his. "That dorky surfer guy was your brother, huh?"   
  
Carey stared at Maria in the corner of his eye. "He's not dorky, just unique and yes he's my brother. Clu."   
  
"Clu?" Maria giggled. "Carey and Clu Bell?"   
  
Carey turned his gaze to her. "Be warned that I have control of this car, so if you make fun of me or my brother I might accidentally, well ya know..."   
  
"And you'd probably blame little ol' me."   
  
Carey smirked, and turned back and stared at the road in front of him. "Well that is going to be my story."   
  
"Pull over." Maria said. "Pull over right now Carey."   
  
Carey laughed. "Calm down, I'm not going to crash, I've only done that once, and it was entirely not my fault. It wasn't my fault that Fi didn't see the tree."   
  
"Seriously." Maria squeezed his hand.   
  
Carey pulled over and stared at Maria. "Okay, what's up?"   
  
"I had this unbelievably bad urge to kiss you right then." Maria unbuckled her seat belt. "And I didn't want to do anything stupid."   
  
Carey put his hand up. "No way, me and Daisy are having a bonding moment here, you can't take over." Carey smirked. "I know I am handsome and desirable and all, but woman control your urges!"   
  
Maria rolled her eyes, crawling over the arm rest and onto his lap. "I don't want Daisy back" Maria said quietly. *Oh my god, what the hell am I doing!* "You're asking me to do the impossible." Maria laughed nervously. The only other person she had talked to like this was Michael, and that wasn't something she wanted to bring up right then. Or ever.   
  
Carey smiled. "Well she doesn't want you back either." Carey looked down at Maria.   
  
"On your way boy scout."   
  
Carey lifted his hand and brushed his fingers across Maria's hair. "You expect me to drive with a beautiful woman in my lap? That is kind of impossible."   
  
"Right." Maria climbed over Carey, accidentally kicking him in the chest. "Sorry, forgot."   
  
Carey bit his lip and leaned over and kissed Maria on the lips suddenly. A few seconds he pulled away, and started the car up and started driving again.   
  
"You're a spur of the moment kind of guy, aren't you?" Maria laughed. "Oh my god Carey!" Maria flung herself back in the seat. "I don't know what I'm going to do with myself!"   
  
Carey looked at a road sign saying that Sante Fe was only a few more miles more. "Yep, that's me, full of surprises." Carey smiled.   
  
"Just make sure you get me there in one piece."   
  
Carey nodded.   
"Affirmative."   
  



	4. Little Miss Can't be Wrong (Max,Fi and A...

Max glared at Alex. "You told her?" Max said out loud. "I swear Whitman."   
Alex scooted behind Fi, chuckling. "I, uh..." Alex stuttered. "So you're the daughter of Molly Phillips?" Alex asked, changing the subject.   
  
Fi smiled at Alex, and for the moment she ignored the angry look on Max's face. "Um yeah, have been her daughter for almost 17 years, hence the last name Phillips." Fi smirked, but then she turned to Max. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I am so not getting along with the people in Roswell well; First I make a fool out of myself in front of that Michael guy and now I make you mad."   
  
"It's not you." Max said dryly. "Sorry. Max Evans. I'm usually friendly." Max glared at Alex.   
  
"He's lying!" Alex crouched down behind Fi. "So, 17 years, that's a long time to have a relationship with a rockstar." Alex teased.   
  
"Hi Max, I'm Fi." Fi reached out her hand to shake Max's. Fi turned to Alex and grinned. "Well I'm a committed kind of person."   
  
"Hello Fi." Max chuckled. "Welcome to Roswell, New Mexico."   
  
Fi smiled at Max. "Well thank you Max. Um my mom is right in there if you guys want to go meet her. Or we could hang out, I don't have a lot of friends in this town, I think I made a bad impression."   
  
"I bet." Alex circled his arms around Fi's waist. "Be cautious." Alex hissed, laughing.   
  
"Whitman, you're scaring her. Get up." Max barked. "Maria is a difficult person. Trust me."   
  
"Trust US." Alex piped.   
  
Fi laughed. "Well you two seem trustworthy enough." Fi smiled at Max. "Believe me nothing scares me, living on the road does that."   
  
"I bet." Max stared at Fi, there was something about Fiona that struck him. She seemed trustworthy. Like she had seen.... "Get up, seriously Alex."   
  
"I kind of like it down here." Alex called back.   
  
Fi pulled Alex up and grinned at him. "So is the crashdown the only place where you can get something to eat? I'm kind of hungry, but I don't want to go back there."   
  
Max laughed. "Maria got to you, huh?"   
  
Fi shrugged. "Actually it wasn't her."   
  
"Is there any place else to eat here Max?" Alex asked, his ears red with embarrassment. "The cafeteria at school, and that's not a place to take outsiders, it's dangerous."   
  
Fi bit her lip. "Ahh, the dangerous cafeteria food, beware huh?"   
  
"Isn't it that way in all cafeterias?" Alex asked more bravely. "We could stop by my house for something."   
  
Fi thought for a second and then nodded. "Sure, that sounds great." Fi looked over at Max. "How does it sound to you?"   
  
Max nodded. "My car's around back, unless you want to ride on the back of Whitman's bike."   
  
Alex pouted. "He doesn't like my car."   
  
"It's a death trap!" Max piped up.   
  
Fi planted herself in the middle of Max and Alex. "Besides that, what's wrong with the car?"   
  
"My car? Nothing." Alex crossed his arms across his chest.   
  
Fi laughed. Since the first time she arrived in Roswell, New Mexico, she felt as if she had friends. "Well, if you say so mister Whitman. I think Max's car sounds more safe though." Fi grinned and locked her arm in Alex's.   
  
Alex blushed. "There's just this rust on the side."   
  
"Did you mention the hole in the seat where it looks like it was attacked by rats?" Max tossed in a few words. "Mention the interior Alex."   
  
Fi doubled over in laughter for a second and then finally straightened her body up. "Okay Max's car it is then!"   
  
Max laughed, his whole body shaking. "I haven't done that in the longest time." Max's whole face smiling.   
  
"Glad I could give you this chance." Alex muttered, turning his face away. "A laugh at my expense."   
  
Fi linked her free arm with Max's and smiled at both of them. "Okay you two, let's go to Max's car and get something to eat. You don't mind having to stick with the weird little sister do you?"   
  
"I have a mean older sister." Max responded. "Never had a little sister."   
  
Fi looked at Max and smiled. "I feel your pain. My older brother, is evil... well at least to me."   
  
Alex shook his head. "Okay you two, let's hit it."   
  
Fi nodded. "Alex's is right, let's go."   
  
Max nodded, as he started his jeep. He reached over and turned down the music that blared.   
  
Fi listened to the low tone of the music and smiled. "Sheryl Crow?"   
  
"He likes stuff loud. Except girlfriends." Alex yelled over the music.   
  
Fi turned to Alex and grinned. "Ahh! it's a miracle you still have your ear drums." Fi laughed.   
  
"I deal!" Alex yelled back.   
  
"So do I, actually I always bring a spare pair of ear plugs whenever we have to go to concerts or something."   
  
*All I wanna do is have a little fun before I die,   
Says the man next to me out of nowhere   
It's apropos of nothing   
He says his name's William but I'm sure   
He's Bill or Billy or Mac or Buddy   
And he's plain ugly to me   
And I wonder if he's ever had a day of fun in his whole life   
We are drinking beer at noon on Tuesday   
In a bar that faces a giant car wash   
The good people of the world are washing their cars   
On their lunch break, hosing and scrubbing   
As best they can in skirts in suits   
  
  
They drive their shiny Datsuns and Buicks   
Back to the phone company, the record store too   
Well, they're nothing like Billy and me, cause   
  
  
All I wanna do is have some fun   
I got a feeling I'm not the only one   
All I wanna do is have some fun   
I got a feeling I'm not the only one   
All I wanna do is have some fun*   
  
Max shook his head and turned up the radio. "Almost there." Max yelled back to them.   
  
Fi nodded and leaned into Alex and whispered in his ear. "So how do you deal with the loud music?"   
  
"Like this!" Alex laughed as the jeep pulled into his street. He unbuckled his seat belt and jumped from the back of the jeep. "See you there!" Alex waved as he ran down the street.   
  
Fi smirked and listened to the music, letting the lyrics pour into her ears. "It's a good song!" Fi screamed over the music at Max.   
  
"Huh?" Max reached over and turned down the stereo. "Sorry. I really like that song."   
  
Fi tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "So do I. I was just saying it was a real good song."   
  
"Oh. Yeah." Max pulled into the driveway. "Hey Whitman!"   
  
"Hello!" Alex had tied an apron around his waist. "Welcome!"   
  
Fi unbuckled herself from the car and jumped out of the front seat and walked over to Alex and stared at his house, with a weird look in her eyes. "Nice house."   
  
Max shook his head and followed. "You should see his room."   
  
Fi smiled at Max. "No I really mean it, it's a nice house. It has a homy feeling to it."   
  
"I mean it, you should see his room." Max whispered in Fi's ear.   
  
Fi grinned. "How bad is it?"   
  
"Okay!" Alex said loudly. "The kitchen is this way."   
  
Max smirked   
  
Fi smiled and followed Alex into the kitchen with Max beside her.   
  
"Do you like Tonic?" Alex turned up the radio a little. "Sandwiches, sodas, the whole deal."   
  
Fi leaned against the kitchen counter and listened to the radio. "Well thank you, my humble host." Fi smiled and looked down when she heard her cell phone ring. "So, you guys known each other long?"   
  
"A couple of years." Alex leaned against the counter.   
  
"That's cool. You guys seem close." Fi grabbed a sandwich and bit into it. "Is it always this exciting?" Fi grinned.   
  
*Love Is Tragic   
Love Is Bold   
You Will ALways   
Do What You Are Told   
  
Love Is Hard   
Love Is Strong   
You Will Never Say That You Were Wrong   
I Don't Know When I Got Bitter   
But Love Is Surely Better When It's Gone   
  
'Cause You Wanted More   
More Than I could Give   
More than I could handle   
In a life that I can't live   
You wanted more   
More than I could bear   
More than I could offer   
For a love that isn't there*   
  
"It's all for you, dear." Alex bent down on one knee. "I only knew his name before"   
  
Fi laughed at the scene right in front of her, she had to admit Alex Whitman was like no one else she ever met.   
  
"I'll be seeing you." Max stuck his head back in the kitchen. "I gotta run."   
  
Fi looked away from Alex to catch Max leaving. "Uh, okay bye!" Fi turned back to Alex. "He left in a hurry."   
  
"He glows with mystery." Alex rolled his eyes. "There's a lot you don't know about us Fiona Phillips."   
  
Fi tilted her head at Alex and nodded knowingly. "Vice-versa Alex Whitman."   
  
"I mean it." Alex said seriously. "Just be glad you're only here for a short time."   
  
Fi looked at Alex, her brown eyes with a serious look in them. "Alex, I know I just met you and all, but believe me, I've seen things. I've seen things that go beyond everything the world of science has taught us."   
  
"And to think that would impress me." Alex smiled slowly. "But I can't say."   
  
Fi smiled. "I understand, some things just have to stay a secret. Even though you may want to tell me or vice-versa, you can't."   
  
"You have no idea."   
  
Fi looked down at her hands for a second, thinking about what kind of secret Alex could be carrying, but then she looked up a second later. "Life sucks sometimes you know that?"   
  
"I can't Fi."   
  
Fi smiled. "I know." Fi looked down at her pager this time. Fi looked up and smiled at Alex sadly.   
"It's my brother again, I better go."   
  
Alex nodded. "Give me a call while you're in Roswell."   
  
Fi looked back at Alex before leaving. "I'm here for a few days, and I know where you live, you can depend on it."   
Fi turned to leave but then glanced back again. "And hey Alex?"   
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"That secret you're carrying, whoever you're covering for, is lucky to have such a great guy like you helping them out." Fi smiled and then turned to leave.   
  
"I'll be seeing you Fi." Alex said to himself.   
  
  



	5. Drops of Jupiter (Jack and Tess)

"Roswell's not all that bad." Tess said out loud, smiling at Jack. "Not the people .Other than that it can be kind of boring." Tess danced around Jack. "The scenery can be amazing."   
Jack ran his hands over his face as his eyes followed Tess's every move. "Well I guess if you call a desert a scenery, then yeah it's beautiful."   
  
"Didn't your mother warn you about following strange girls out into the wilderness?" Tess laughed, pushing herself up and stood on the small cliff. "Quit whining Jack!" Tess responded to his grumbling. "You'll like this, I promise." Tess stood on her toes in front of him and wrapped her hands over his eyes. "Wait," she whispered, watching the magenta and orange colors sneak up over the horizon. "Okay." Tess moved out of his way, and stood behind him. "Tell me that's not amazing."   
  
The scenery below was breathtaking. The foliage and wildlife turned charcoal gray, where as the hard sand was dark brick red. The sky was streaked pink and orange, early stars sparkling like glitter. "That's what I thought." Tess said quietly.   
  
Jack stared at the sunset, his eyes engulfed in the beauty of it. "Okay, it's nice looking." Jack was never the one to admit he was wrong, and he wasn't about to start now.   
  
"And?" Tess prodded, poking him in the ribs. "There's more to that, I know there is."   
  
Jack smiled. "Okay, it's beautiful." Jack continued to stare at the sunset for a second and then advanced his gaze to Tess. What was it about her?   
  
Tess grinned, "I have my ways."   
  
"Uh huh." Jack replied, rolling his eyes. "Do you always have to have the last say?"   
  
"Yup." Tess nodded. "I do." Tess chuckled. "There are ways of quieting me down, but..." Tess raised an eyebrow.   
  
Jack tilted his head and grinned. "Not the place and the time."   
  
Tess shook her head. "Come on Jack Phillips, society awaits." Tess took his hand and started down the trail.   
  
Jack followed Tess, keeping his hand in Tess's. "So Tess, you don't seem like a person that would belong in Roswell, why are you here?"   
  
"Excellent schools." Tess answered sarcastically. "Why do you ask Jack?"   
  
Jack shrugged. "Just wondering. You seem like the kind of girl who would always be on the road."   
  
"I would love to. That just sounds so..." Tess opened her eyes, bringing herself back to reality. "If I had the   
chance, but the ways things have turned out, I can't. Trust me, I'd love to leave Roswell."   
  
Jack stared at Tess oddly. "How things have turned out? Why can't you leave?"   
  
Tess laughed. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."   
  
Jack shrugged. "Try me. My little sister Fiona, well she tells me all sorts of things that are unbelievable, and between me and you, sometimes I believe her."   
  
"You believe her?" Tess held her breath, biting her bottom lip. "You can't tell a soul Jack." Tess looked around them nervously.   
  
Jack saw the nervousness etched on Tess's face. "I, promise."   
  
Tess furrowed her eyebrows. "Come on." Tess walked off the trail, into denser wilderness. "You sure?"   
  
Jack released his hands from Tess, he was starting to get worried. "I'm more sure then I have ever been."   
  
Tess nodded. "Watch." Tess stretched out her hand, and touched a tree they were standing in front of. She held her breath, and closed her eyes. The trunk started to glow.   
  
Jack stared at the tree, Jack stumbled over backwards and fell down on his butt. His eyes were wide with   
shock, Jack let out a silent gasp. "W-What was that?"   
  
"At the risk of sounding like a complete lunatic, I'm not from here, and until I can go home, I have to stay in   
Roswell." Tess said quietly.   
  
Jack pushed himself up and walked over to the tree and touched it, and then withdrew his hand quickly. "But that was... where are you from?"   
  
"Um." Tess bit her lip. "We should go."   
  
Jack opened his mouth to protest, but couldn't find the words, he just stood there not moving, not daring to   
move away from the tree that a few seconds ago had been glowing.   
  
"Jack?" Tess stood on the outside of the bush. "Come on."   
  
"Where are you from?" Jack had never felt the need to know more about this Tess girl before. There was something about her, that made him want to know everything about her, and when she couldn't give him any more information, he wanted more.   
  
"I can't." Tess hissed, slowing down her pace so he could walk next to her. "It's not just me."   
  
Jack walked with Tess, he kept his eyes focused on her face. "How many?"   
  
Tess dropped her face to the ground. "There's four of us."   
  
Jack nodded. "Okay, well since you can't tell me where you are from, can you tell me, whatever you are, or whatever happened back there, is beyond logic?"   
  
"I've got to go Jack. I can't do this." Tess looked panicked. "I, bye." Tess took off running.   
  
Jack watched after Tess, he sighed. He knew he should have just stayed put, or go back to the bus and find   
Fi, but instead he took off running after Tess. "Wait!" Jack grabbed Tess's hand and then smiled warily. "Okay we don't have to talk about whatever it is you're hiding. Do you watch sports?"   
  
"I'm an alien Jack." Tess blurted out. "An alien."   
  
Jack stared at Tess, not believing what she had said, or at least not wanting to believe her, but for some   
reason he believed every word of it. "Um, like an immigrant?"   
  
"No, the little green guys you said your sister chases." Tess said quietly.   
  
Jack took in a deep breath. "Well actually Fi said that they were gray."   
  
Tess started to laugh. "I wish I could tell you."   
  
Jack suddenly brushed a strand of her hair out of her face. "So an alien huh? So what were you one of the aliens that were transported here in the 1947 ufo crash?" Jack replied, joking.   
  
"Something like that." Tess muttered uncomfortably.   
  
Jack scratched his hair, not knowing what to actually do. "Are you going to get in trouble for telling me?"   
  
"Not unless you tell anyone else." Tess said quietly. "Okay?"   
  
Jack thought for a second. "Not even Fi?   
  
"I think..." Tess smiled. "She'll find out eventually."   
  
Tess took Jack's hand. "Trust me on this one."   
  
Jack nodded. "Um okay. I just hope Fi finds out on her own." Jack smiled at Tess. "So is it okay for a human to kiss an alien?"   
  
Tess laughed. "It worked for Maria and Michael. Why don't you try and see?"   
  
"Maria, she's with Michael? Thank god!" Jack nodded and leaned over and brushed his lips against Tess's.   
  
"She was." Tess said quietly. "Wait wait wait."   
  
Jack looked at Tess. "Yeah?"   
  
Tess stood up on her toes, resting her hands on the back of his neck, she smiled at him. "Like this."   
  
Jack smiled nervously. "Would you believe me if I told you I wasn't a real ladies man?"   
  
Tess laughed softly, embarrassed for him. "I'm patient."   
  
Jack nodded and then leaned in and kissed Tess, after a few seconds pulled away, a red color forming in his   
cheeks. "Okay, I think walking would be good." Jack took off walking.   
  
Tess laughed. "Wait!" Tess jogged to catch up with him. "Where are you from?"  
  
  



	6. When I grow up ( Clu and Liz)

"Um," Liz looked around the Crashdown. "Why not?"   
Clu grinned. "Cool!" Clu jumped up and looked over at Michael and Isabel. "They're not going to flip out are they?"   
  
"Isabel and Michael?" Liz laughed. "This is my dad's place."   
  
Clu slipped on his jacket. "Aahhh cool, it's just that guy seems kind mad that we're talking and all."   
  
"He always seems mad. Did you meet Max?" Liz said quietly. "He's the most temperamental of them all." Liz stopped, frozen in place.   
  
Clu stared at Liz and noticed that she had stopped walking and even talking. "Um, you okay?"   
  
"Oh, yeah." Liz laughed, relieved. "I, nevermind." Liz shook her head. "There's not much around here. The theater where Molly is playing is over there." Liz pointed down the street.   
  
Clu looked at the theater and nodded. "Yeah, we already know where Mol is playing. She kinda made us sit down and listen to her 'mom' speech before actually letting us go off on our own."   
  
"Where's your parents?" Liz asked, crossing her arms across her chest.   
  
Clu raked his fingers through his hair. "My mom and dad are with Molly. My mom is Molly's manager and my dad is the head roadie of the band, he's also the tutor for Fi and Jack."   
  
"Wow." Liz nodded. "That's impressive. And the tall blond guy that swept Maria off her feet, I'm guessing he's your brother?"   
  
Clu's smile kinda faded. "Yeah that would be Carey, mister guitar guy."   
  
"Sore subject?" Liz asked quietly. "Sorry, I didn't know."   
  
Clu sighed. "Nah, it's cool. It's just Carey gets all the girls, been like that my whole life." Clu finally smiled. "But let's not be depressed."   
  
Liz reached out and took his hand. "Oh." Liz looked at his face, studying the curve of his jaw. "That makes sense"   
  
Clu interlocked his fingers with Liz's. "But see, he may have the better looks, but I have the better personality."   
Clu smirked.   
  
"That's a matter of opinion Clu." Liz blushed. "I don't think you're that bad looking."   
  
"But a tiny bad looking?" Clu asking, joking with Liz.   
  
"Fine." Liz smiled. "You're the better looking brother." Liz got up on her toes and kissed his cheek quickly.   
  
Clu blushed. "That was nice." Clu pushed his hair back, still smiling. Clu leaned over and kissed Liz on the lips quickly and then blushed some more. "Sorry. I have... well... I usually can talk... but... " Clu stopped talking before he made an idiot of himself.   
  
Liz laughed softly. "It's okay. You can do it again if you want." Liz blushed.   
  
  
  



	7. If It Makes you Happy

"Hey." Max called over the music, pulling up along side Fiona. "How about a ride back to civilization?" Max eyed the sunset cautiously as he turned down the radio.   
Fi stopped walking and turned to the jeep that was parked beside her; A smile creapt upon Fi's lips when she saw that it was Max in the car. "Hey."   
  
Fi looked at what Max was looking at, the beauty of the sunset poured into her brown eyes for a few seconds, but then she finally turned back to Max. "It's beautiful---" Fi pointed to the sunset. "The sunset. I never really, well we never really stayed in one place long enough to watch the sunset, but it's beautiful." Fi cracked a smile, realizing that she was babbling. Fi walked closer to the jeep.   
  
"A ride back to civilazation? Hmm, that sounds nice. A whole lot nicer then walking. My legs were about to give out on me, I was thinking I would have to stay the night out here." Fi flashed Max a smile, she crawled into the jeep and buckled herself in. Fi stared at the radio, the music was now at a all time low; No longer blaring loudly, like it had been earlier when it had been her, Max, and Alex. "You have unique taste in music--" Fi stopped for a second, she smiled once again. "I love your taste in music, it's much like mine. I'm glad to have a person around me that isn't all into that pop... you know Britney Spears and the Backstreet Boys. I tell ya, today's generation has been brainwashed."   
  
"I have an old soul." Max answered, smirking.   
  
Fi smiled big. "I guessed that much about you."   
  
Max's eyes smiled. "So, I guess I'm dropping you off in front of the theatre, right?"   
  
Fi nodded. "Yeah, I'm guessing my mom is worried about me. I haven't answered her calls, kind of been busy hanging out with Alex and you." Fi brushed her hair back. "So where did you run off to so fast earlier?"   
  
"I had some stuff I had to do." Max answered. "Chores and things."   
  
Fi smiled. "How fun. So are you going to the benefit concert?"   
  
"I..." Max stopped and turned to look at Fi. "I guess I am now, aren't I?"   
  
Fi smiled. "Cool. I'll need someone to talk to during the concert. I love my mom's concerts and all, but you seen one concert, you seen them all."   
  
Max laughed. "I haven't laughed this much in a long time, Fiona. Thank you."   
  
Fi laughed as well. "No problem Max. I enjoy hanging out with you, a lot of people don't like me. I guess just because I'm a little different from everybody else."   
  
"I understand." Max said seriously. "We're almost there."   
  
Fi looked out the car window. Fi grabbed her backpack and started searching through it and smiled as she   
took out a cd single. "Um, here, it's a thank you for the ride." Fi handed Max a Sheryl Crow cd single.   
  
Max laughed, taking the cd from Fiona. "Thanks." Max shook his head. "You're something else Fiona, I must say."   
  
Fi smiled, her whole face shining. "I'll take that as a compliment."   
  
  
Alex paced in front of the refrigator. "Come on Izzy, pick up, pick up."   
  
Isabel glanced down at Michael, before answering the cell phone. "Hello?"   
  
"Oh,Iz, I need to talk to you!"   
  
"Not you too." Isabel scowled. "What Alex?"   
  
"What do you mean?" Alex asked defensively.   
  
"Not a thing." Isabel stared at Michael, motioning to him to leave.   
  
"Michael, huh?" Alex asked.   
  
Isabel sighed. "You wouldn't need advice about the infamous Fiona Phillips, would you?" Isabel asked, rolling her eyes.   
  
"How did you know?"   
  
  
"It was." Max answered as he pulled the jeep into the theatre parking lot.   
  
Fi unbuckled her seat belt and turned to go but then she turned around, she grabbed a piece of paper and   
scribbled a number on the white piece of the paper and handed it to Max. "Here. It's my cell phone number. My mom has rehearsal all day tomorrow, it's going to be extremely boring; Maybe we could hang out, it would be better then me having to being watched over by my older brother."   
  
"I don't think," Max took the paper from Fi and stuffed into his pants pocket. "That's he's going to be a problem   
while you're in Roswell. I'llmake sure of it."   
  
Fi hopped out of the jeep and shut the door, she leaned against the door and smiled at Max. "Thanks. Hey you tell your mean older sister to be nice to you, or I'll have to pay her a visit."   
  
"You might actually like Isabel. You remind me of her a little." Max smiled softly. "I'll be seeing ya Fiona Phillips."   
  
Fi nodded. "Yeah, see you around Max Evans." Fi smiled and waved, and then took off towards the theatre, hoping that her mom wouldn't be too mad.   
  
Max watched Fi enter the theatre, and peeled off to the Crashdown.   
  
"Where's everyone?" Max asked when he walked into the Crashdown.   
  
Michael shrugged. "I have no idea." Michael said miserably.   
  
Isabel held up her hand. "Be right with you." Isabel turned her face towards the corner and kept talking to Alex.   
  
  
"Hey Irene." Molly jumped off the stage. "We're missing Carey, and I haven't seen Fiona or Jack in over three hours, and they..."   
  
"Fi won't answer the phone, and Carey's said he was out of range." Ned walked up behind his wife.   
  
"I left them at the place on the corner!" Irene said defensively. "Honestly Molly, I have no idea."   
  
  
"FIONA PHILLIPS!" Molly called loudly once Fi walked into the theatre. "Where you have been?"   
  
Ned leaned over and whispered in Molly's ear.   
  
"Where's Carey?"   
  
Molly's daughter was smiling and glowing, something was up, and Molly didin't like the way it made her feel. But Ned was right. "Fi? Have you seen Carey?"   
  
Fi threw her backpack to the floor and shrugged at her mother's question. "Have no idea. I think he left with Maria." Fi strolled over to a chair and sat down, her face starting to glow again. In the last 3 hours Fi had gained two friends, Alex and Max had made her laugh harder then she had ever laughed before.   
  
"Who's Maria?" Molly turned to Irene and ned who shrugged   
  
"Fi," Molly walked over to her daughter and sat down next to her. "Where have you been for three straight hours?"   
  
Max forced a smile as he pushed through the theatre doors. He hadn't even been able to concentrate on the fight Michael had wanted to pick, all he could hear Molly yelling at Fi in his head. "Hey." Maz slid in the seat behind Fi's. "Was it bad?"   
  
Fi went to open her mouth to answer Molly was asking her, but then the presence of Max sitting down next to her, pulled away from Molly, Ned, and even Irene. Fi looked back at Max and smiled. "Not bad yet, but it will be later. But just wait until my brother gets here, he'll get the 'you were supposed to be watching your little sister' speech."   
  
"Oh, that should be entertaining." Max lay back in the theatre chair. "Should I introduce myself, or wait till the notice the stranger talking to Fiona?"   
  
Fi laughed and pulled herself up from the chair she was sitting in. "No, I'll introduce you." Fi reached her hand out to Max.   
  
Max smiled and took Fi's hand. "Ready when you are."   
  
Molly raised an eyebrow as Fi came marching over with a tall dark boy. "Um, Fi?"   
  
Irene shook her head. "Does he know where my children are?" Irene kept hitting her forehead into Ned's shoulder.   
  
"Ned Bell, nice to meet you." Ned stuck his hand out.   
  
Fi smiled shyly. "Everybody this is Max Evans. And no Irene he wouldn't know where Carey and Clu are, neither would I." Fi turned to Max and rolled her eyes, she then smiled. "Max that's Ned, the head roadie; That's Irene, my mom's manager; And this is my mom Molly, the famous singer." Fi smiled again.   
  
"Clu is talking with my friend Liz, and my other friend Maria is driving with Carey. They're waitresses at the crashdown." Max smiled. "I hope I helped."   
  
Irene turned to Molly. "Driving? Where?"   
  
Max shrugged. "Nice to meet the famous Molly Phillips." Max shook her hand.   
  
"Max, nice to meet you. Sorry Fiona, tell me when you see your brother. I need to talk to him." Molly replied.   
  
Max gave Fiona a knowing look and walked away before he broke out into laughter in front of them.   
  
Fi bit down on her bottom lip, to keep the laughter from spilling out of her mouth. "I'm gonna go mom---" Fi said, pulling her jacket back on. "I'm going to go see if I can go find Jack."   
  
Molly looked at Fi, she opened her mouth to say something to her daughter, but closed it when she saw Fi run out of the theatre. "Something is majorly going on with Fiona, I just wish I knew." Molly muttered.   
  
Fi ran down the theatre stairs, reaching up on her tip-toes trying to find Max, she smiled when she saw him leaning up against his jeep. Fi ran over to the jeep, and smirked at Max. "She is SO predictable." Fi said, finally laughing.   
  



	8. Good

"Welcome to the world's tackiest strip mall!" Maria flung her arms, welcoming Carey. "I buy my Christmas presents here."   
Carey grinned as he eyed the strip mall. "Well, not only are you cute, funny, and exciting... but you're tacky."   
  
"Tacky!" Maria proclaimed. "Is my middle name." Maria encircled Carey's waist with her arms, resting her chin on his shoulder. "Where else can you find electric blue tulips and dusty rose dresses?"   
  
Carey made his best pondering look. "A yard sale?"   
  
"A swap meet." Maria whispered in Carey's ear. "We're at the Las Cruses Swap Meet."   
  
"And that is?" Carey asked, painting on his best pondering face. "What do you do there? Believe it or not, I have never been to one."   
  
"Oh sweetie." Maria laughed. "Swap Meet...you swap, or in most cases buy other people's junk."   
  
"Sounds like a yard sale to me." Carey muttered, looking around the area. "Or a auction, I've been to auctions, went to a few flea markets." Carey said, smiling.   
  
Maria sighed. "Keep walking Bell, you're slowing me down." Maria chuckled. "Look over there." Maria slipped away from him, and ran to the comic book booth. Maria leaned against the pole and laughed.   
  
Carey turned around to catch Maria running away from him, he smirked, shaking his head. "Spiderman versus superman, who will win? Who will lose?" Carey read the comic book cover, shaking his head. "You know I never got into these things."   
  
"What about baby brother with the weird name?" Maria raised an eyebrow. "Look at helpless ol' Lois Lane."   
  
"He doesn't have a weird name." Carey stated. "He loves comic books though." Carey smirked. "Lois Lane, she's supposed to be like the hottest chick out of all the comic book characters."   
  
Maria snickered. "I'll keep that in mind."   
  
"Just thought you would like to know, for some reason." Carey said, as he brushed his fingers against the items. "Where is the guitar stuff?"   
  
"Over there." Maria pointed. "Right next to the jewerly." Maria grinned, locking her arm with his. "That's where I spend the most money, it's insane."   
  
Carey smiled, pulling his wallet out. "Women dig jewerly."   
  
"I got it Romeo." Maria called, running ahead of Carey.   
  
Carey shook his head. "Well I was kinda going to spend this money on guitar stuff, you know me being the typical selfish macho pig male, but let's pretend you never heard that, and you continue thinking I'm a Romeo."   
  
Maria laughed. "I've got you covered too." Maria threw her head back. "I wouldn't think any less of you."   
  
Carey put his wallet back. "A women paying for me? Oh man, will you marry me?"   
  
"Get a life Bell!" Maria turned her back. "Never in your life." Maria bit her lip, running her fingers over the glass display holding rings. "I don't even know you."   
  
Carey laughed, and let his eyes lock on a black guitar. "You don't know what you're missing out on."   
  
The woman watching Maria at the jewerly booth shook her head, laughing, amused by the two.   
  
"Even she's laughing at you." Maria smirked.   
  
"No, she's laughing at you." Carey replied, still looking at the guitar. "How old are these strings?" Carey asked the man by the booth.   
  
"Hey!" Maria narrowed her eyes. "These are beautiful...."   
  
"What are?" Carey asked, plucking at the guitar strings.   
  
"Oh shush you." Maria called. "Mind your own business."   
  
The woman shook her head, sitting back down in the lawn chair she had pulled out.   
  
Carey picked up the guitar. "Well if you don't want me commenting on things you say, then shush yourself."   
  
"I wasn't talking to you." Maria handed the woman a bill and walked over to Carey. "I was talking to her." Maria plopped down at Carey's feet.   
  
"Oh." Carey turned to Maria, and grinned. "Isn't this the most beautiful thing you have ever seen? Look at the strings on this thing, this has to be like antique."   
  
Maria nodded. "It's awesome." Maria stood up and dusted off her bottom, reaching for the sky blue acoustic. "But I like this one."   
  
"That's pretty." Carey nodded. "Whoa, look how it's shaped, awesome." Carey pulled his wallet out. "Want it?" Carey smiled. "There is no way I am letting you pay for two guitars, and there is no way I am letting this beauty leave without me. What did you buy?"   
  
"Some stuff, and I'm headed down there." Maria plucked a few strings. "I should learn to play the guitar one of these days."   
  
"You don't know how to play a guitar?" Carey pulled out some money and gave it to the man. "But you sing right?"   
  
"Yup." Maria nodded.   
  
"I'll have to teach you to play one of these days, if you like." Carey fastened the guitar on his body. "Okay where to next DeLuca?"   
  
"You're going to be in and out of Roswell before you know it... I like your good honest intentions."   
  
"Then I'll have to teach you right now." Carey smirked.   
  
Maria shook her head. "Stop trying to butter me up Mr. Rock and Roll man, we're going to see the vintage clothes, and there's nothing you can do about it!"   
  
"Vintage?" Carey scrunched up his nose. "I guess I gotta do what the woman wants." Carey finally smirked. "Vintage huh?"   
  
"I am strong, I am invincible, I am WOMAN." Maria laughed.   
  
"Sounds like what a female Tarzan would say." Carey grinned.   
  
"Ssshhh." Maria stood on her toes and kissed Carey quickly. "I'm going to pretend you didn't say that."   
  
Carey cocked his head to the side. "Do you usually kiss guys you don't even know?" Carey smirked. "Because ahem, were you not the one that said that back there at that booth with the nosy lady?"   
  
Maria laughed. "Depends on my mood." Maria took his hand and pulled him towards the clothes. "Look, a leather cowboy hat!"   
  
"You don't expect me to jump up and down do you?" Carey smirked, grabbing the cowboy hat. "How do you know this is real leather?"   
  
Maria rolled her eyes. "Excuse me Mr Antique Guitar strings." Maria pushed it farther down on Carey's head. "I KNOW."   
  
Carey adjusted the cowboy hat, so he could look at Maria from underneath the hat. Carey grinned, as he flicked the edge of the cowboy hat; "You have no idea how painful this is for me right now."   
  
"You have no idea how much fun I'm having right now." Maria laughed.   
  
"Get me a country suit, and some cowboy boots, and I can be the next Garth Brooks, you know." Carey said tapping his feet, smiling.   
  
"I run the risk of worsening your overinflated ego..." Maria flipped through the dresses. "But you look really hot in that hat."   
  
Carey grinned. "How much is this hat?"   
  
Maria rolled her eyes.   
  
"Hey look at this." Carey pulled out a dress. "This is... cute."   
  
Maria raised an eyebrow. "If I were a street walker maybe." Maria replied, grabbing it out of his hands and grinning.   
  
"Well I was just trying to be good company, I thought it was... different." Carey replied, still staring at the dress.   
  
"We'll see in a minute." Maria disappeared behind a curtained off area. "Oohhh, I dunno if I should come out there.." Maria teased.   
  
Carey grinned. "If you don't, I'll come in there." Carey said, slowly.   
  
"Why does that sound like a threat you won't follow up on?" Maria held her breath.   
  
"Do you dare me? Because I will!" Carey said smirking, he cast a look at a few teenagers staring at him. "Oh don't mind us, my little lady in there is afraid to come out." Carey said loud enough to reach Maria's ears.   
  
Maria bit her lip. "That's a dare."   
  
Carey nodded. "Alright little lady, here I come." Carey grinned as he pushed his way past the curtained area. "Are there any other women in here besides you?" Carey asked, closing his eyes.   
  
Maria laughed. "Stay in this curtain." Maria reached out and grabbed Carey's hands, resting them on her hips. "You can open them, but remeber you picked out the dress..."   
  
Carey licked his lips and opened his eyes, his eyes glazed over for a few seconds and then he smirked. "You look, amazing." Carey laughed. "Well you looked amazing before, but you look even more amazing, not that without the dress you wouldn't look amazing..."   
  
A slow blush creeped up Maria's cheeks. "I'm so hungry."   
  
"Okay, take off the dress... I mean after I leave, and I'll buy it, my treat and we'll get something to eat." Carey said, blushing as well.   
  
Maria raised an eyebrow,and lifted her arms over her head....   
  
Carey turned around quickly. "I said once I leave... I'll be out there." Carey walked back outside.   
  
Maria laughed. "Why wait?" Maria yanked the dress back down and waited a few minutes for pouring herself onto the small stool and resting her head in her hands. "Ohhh my god." Maria mumbled to herself.   
  
Carey waited outside, flipping the cowboy hat in his hands, waiting for Maria. "Are you okay in there?" Carey asked from behind the counter, where he was looking at some more items.   
  
"Yeah." Maria lifted the curtain up. "I'm fine." Maria smiled weakly at Carey. Her knees were shaking, and she could swear he could hear her heart racing in her chest.   
  
Carey looked away from the items and smiled at Maria. "You sure?" Carey said, grabbing the dress. "So buy or leave behind?"   
  
"You should have seen your face." Maria laughed. "I'm buying..."   
  
Carey rolled his eyes. "Next time you plan on performing a striptease, tell me ahead of time, so I can be ready."   
  
Maria winked, slowly pulling her tank top up to expose her belly button.   
  
Carey rolled his eyes again. "Oh haha, so funny!" Carey put down some money for the cowboy hat. "Are we ready for some food?"   
  
"It was funny!" Maria laughed. "You know it was... or you wouldn't be grinning so wide you goon."   
  
"I am NO goon!" Carey crossed his arms across his chest. "And to think I was thinking of buying this hat, might as well put it back..."   
  
Maria reached over and snatched it, smushing the hat down on her head. "I know a great Thai place..."   
  
"Where?" Carey questioned, smirking.   
  
"I'll take you there." Maria reached into her pocket for the keys. "Alex loves to order from there all the time..." Maria ran the car and waited for Carey to get in."Anytime Romeo.." she laughed, stepping on the gas.   
  
Carey got in the car, and buckled his seatbelt. "Let's hit it."   
  
Maria pushed the tape in. "Wish me luck." Maria tapped the dash board. "You're lucky, it's not that far away." Maria sang into the music, wearing a goofy grin. "I usually take Alex shopping with me."   
  
"Which one was Alex?" Carey asked.   
  
"The tall goofy one drooling over the small brunette that came with your crowd." Maria answered, screeching into the parking lot.   
  
Carey's eyes widened. "Fi? Your friend likes Fi?" Carey laughed.   
  
Maria shrugged, turning off the car. "Come on dude."   
  
Carey unbuckled his seatbelt. "Coming, my dear."   
  



	9. Here's to Tonight

"I don't get it." Fi muttered as she looked at the thick pages of the math book.   
"You never do." Jack replied, smirking as he took the math book in his own hands. "What is A x B - C =?" Jack asked, looking up at Fi.   
  
Clu thought for a second and grinned. "The wrong answer?"   
  
Carey shook his head, strumming the strings to the guitar that was fastened to his body. "You never seem to amaze me little brother."   
  
"With what?" Clu asked, with a confused look on his face.   
  
Jack sighed. "Ahem, I was asking Fi the question, not everybody else on this tour bus, so Fi?"   
  
  
"Leave her alone Jack."   
  
  
Fi looked away from Jack, Clu and Carey and smiled when she saw the tangled red hair of Zoe Anderson.   
  
Zoe Anderson was the newest roadie to the MP tour, Zoe was 23 and sick of living the small town life, so she had joined the MP tour as a roadie so she could travel around the world.   
  
Zoe walked past Fi and grabbed a brush, brushing out all the tangles in her hair. "What the hell are you guys doing anyways?"   
  
Clu rolled his eyes. "Watch the language, gentle ears here you know."   
  
Zoe glared. "Don't you have a comic book to read or something?"   
  
Carey continued strumming his guitar. "There's grease on your shirt." Carey pointed out.   
  
"I know." Zoe said grumpily. "Are we going to do something at least fun today?"   
  
Fi grabbed her book from Jack and slammed it shut. "We're going to the Crashdown, I promised Max I would show up, wanna tag along?"   
  
Zoe plopped her body down in a chair. "Why not?"   
  
  
Michael looked up as Isabel walked away. "Thanks for nothing!" Michael called after her. "Damn."   
  
Fi pointed to the crashdown, looking over at Zoe. "This is the Crashdown."   
  
Zoe scrunched up her nose. "Ugh, it's small towns like this that remind me of..."   
  
Clu cut Zoe off. "You?"   
  
Zoe shook her head. "No, I was going to say losers."   
  
Clu nodded. "I know, it reminds you of you."   
  
Zoe rolled her eyes. "Or you. Can we go in Fi?"   
  
Fi nodded, pushing the door open.   
  
"Hey." Liz walked over. "How about drinks... what does everyone want?" Liz kissed Clu's cheek and smiled.   
  
Michael rolled his eyes. Here was the girl that tortured him, the guy that confused him, and ... her.   
  
Clu smiled at Liz. "Tea."   
  
Fi smirked. "When did you start drinking tea Clu?"   
  
Clu shrugged. "Tea makes me look more profound."   
  
Fi laughed. "I'll have a coke."   
  
"Same." Jack and Carey muttered.   
  
"Order me a water will you Clu?" Zoe said starting to walk towards a table.   
  
"Order it yourself demon woman!" Clu screamed after Zoe.   
  
Michael stifled a laugh.   
  
"Tea, 3 cokes and a water?" Liz raised an eyebrow questionally to Clu and walked towards the kitchen.   
  
"Are you ordering?" Maria plopped down in front of Michael. "Cause you're taking up precious restaurant space."   
  
Michael narrowed his eyes. "It's empty, except for them."   
  
Maria rolled her eyes. "So?"   
  
"In a minute." Michael never took his eyes off Zoe.   
  
Clu nodded. "Yeah."   
  
Zoe looked up and saw Michael staring at her. "Um hi?" Zoe waved her hand in Michael's direction.   
  
Michael licked his bottom lip and nodded in her direction.   
  
"Ohhh Mr. Hot stuff." Maria rolled her eyes.   
  
"Go away"   
  
Maria shook her head, brushing past Carey.   
  
"That seat taken?" Zoe pointed to the seat next to Michael. "I don't want to sit next to mr. deadbrain over there."   
  
Clu rolled his eyes. "I hate her." Clu mumbled to Liz.   
  
"Hey." Carey said, walking after Maria.   
  
"I could tell." Liz put the small tea pot in front of Clu. "What's with the tea again?"   
  
"No, go ahead." Michael forced a smile. "I'm Mike."   
  
"I'm Mike." Maria mimicked. "Hey."   
  
"It makes me look profound." Clu said smiling.   
  
Fi shook her head and pointed to a table. "Come on Jack."   
  
Jack nodded following Fi to the table.   
  
Zoe got up and sat down next to Michael. "Zoe. Zoe Anderson."   
  
Carey smiled. "If you haven't heard, that's Zoe. Our newest roadie, or as Clu calls her, the demon woman."   
  
"I heard." Maria laughed. "That was Michael's name for me when I pms." Maria winked. "You had a coke, right?"   
  
"Mike Guerin." Michael eyed Zoe openly. "And you're following them around town because?"   
  
"Profound?" Liz smiled. "Right..."   
  
Maria nodded towards Liz flirting with Clu. "It might be awhile. Let me go get it."   
  
Carey laughed.   
  
Zoe rolled her eyes. "I road with them, I'm a roadie for the band."   
  
Clu smiled at Liz. "Give me the tea and a pair of glasses and I'll be the next Einstein."   
  
"I wouldn't go that far." Liz teased. "Einstein wasn't cute... at all."   
  
"Then I'll be the cute version of Einstein."   
  
"Ah, and in your free time you get to babysit?" Michael smirked, running his hands through his hair.   
  
Zoe laughed. "Yep, I'm living the life alright. It wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't for Clu, he's such an idiot sometimes."   
  
"Heard that!" Clu yelled.   
  
Liz shook her head. "Shit!" Liz cried.   
  
"Got'em." Maria called from the back.   
  
"The drinks." Liz plopped down next to Clu. "Why's she following you around?"   
  
Clu shook his head. "She doesn't have a life so she has to ruin mine."   
  
"The very same Clu whose romancing Liz Parker?" Michael perked up, amused.   
  
Zoe laughed. "I wouldn't exactly call that romancing."   
  
Liz smiled, resting her head on his shoulder."So, later?"   
  
Michael shrugged. "Us small town folk are really simple." Michael said bitterly.   
  
"Here we go." Maria placed the soda in front of Jack ,Fi and Carey. "Seems it's just me." Maria said loudly.   
  
"I heard that!" Liz yelled.   
  
Maria rolled her eyes, sitting next to Carey.   
  
Zoe smiled at Michael. "You don't seem simple..."   
  
Jack rolled his eyes. "That is Zoe's way of saying, oh my god you're so hot!"   
  
Clu snickered and then turned to Liz. "Yeah."   
  
Zoe turned around and glared at Jack. "Shut up!"   
  
Fi whispered something into Jack's ear that made him grin. "You are so right Fi!"   
  
Zoe turned back around. "Sorry about them, they just like to torment me, especially Fi, Jack and Clu."   
  
Clu nodded. "It's the best thing to do."   
  
Carey rolled his eyes. "Wanna get out of here? Or stay for the wreckage?"   
  
Michael nodded. "I have a Fi, Jack and Clu." Michael narrowed his eyes at Liz and Maria.   
  
Maria smirked. "Ohh my co worker over there is lost in la la land, I don't know...."   
  
Liz wrapped her arms around Clu's neck.   
  
"That's my answer. The wreckage might be entertaining." Maria took Carey's hand.   
  
Carey laughed. "It just might."   
  
Clu kissed Liz, smiling. "Wanna do something tonight?"   
  
Zoe nodded. "Aren't they annoying?"   
  
Jack rolled his eyes. "No one asked you to come."   
  
"Fi did." Zoe answered.   
  
"Out of pity." Clu said not tearing his eyes away from Liz.   
  
"Yeah." Liz nodded, kissing Clu.   
  
MIchael smirked. He leaned over and cupped the side of Zoe's face, drawing her into a quick kiss. "I try not to think about it." Michael grinned.   
  
"Alright. You make me miserable. Let michael work his magic." Maria rested her head on Carey's arm. "Enough."   
  
Clu looked over at Zoe and Michael and scrunched up his nose. "How about we do that something now?" Clu questioned.   
  
Jack swirled the straw in his soda. "Where's Tess?"   
  
Fi grinned. "Oh Tess...."   
  
"Shut up Fiona."   
  
Zoe smiled and kissed Michael back. "You'll have to teach me how to do that little trick, you know not thinking about it."   
  
"I..." Liz looked back at Maria.   
  
"No, don't even think about it!" Maria called back. "I couldn't leave... you get to be held hostage here, too."   
  
Michael nodded, his hand still on the side of Zoe's face. "I'll try." Michael leaned over to kiss Zoe again.   
  
"Gross." Maria mumbled.   
  
"Majorly gross." Fi muttered.   
  
Jack shook his head. "Nothing is going on with me and Tess, so don't go there Fi."   
  
Carey rolled his eyes. "Sure, you're not obvious Jack."   
  
Zoe looked into Michael's eyes, before kissing him back.   
  
"EW!" Clu said loudly.   
  
  
"STOP IT ALEX!" Tess screamed from outside the Crashdown.   
  
"Tess!!" Alex laughed, falling against the large window.   
  
Liz pulled away and raised an eyebrow. "There's your answer Jack." Liz hit Clu's arm. "Stop it."   
  
"Hey." Alex held open the door. "It's... it's just you guys?"   
  
Maria nodded. "Disappointed?"   
  
Alex shook his head. "Surprised."   
  
Jack snickered. "Hey Fi isn't that the guy who ---"   
  
"Zip your mouth Jack!" Fi snapped.   
  
"Stop what?" Clu asked innocently.   
  
Carey grinned. "So is this everybody? Oh wait, we're missing Max."   
  
Michael stood up, and grinned at Zoe. "You can ditch them..."   
  
Alex looked over at Fi and blushed.   
  
"Wait..." Tess stopped. "He'll be here." Tess plopped down next to Jack. "Miss me?"   
  
Maria raised an eyebrow. "I don't like her." Maria mouthed to Carey.   
  
Carey looked at Maria. "Why not?" Carey mouthed back.   
  
Jack grinned. "Of course."   
  
Fi smiled at Alex. "Hey."   
  
Zoe nodded. "Let's go."   
  
Liz stood up. "Drinks Alex, Tess?"   
  
"Please." Alex grinned. "Need some help?"   
  
Maria snickered. "See if you can detact her from dorky surfer over there."   
  
Maria raised an eyebrow. "Not here. She reads minds." Maria waved her hands in front of Carey's face like a magician.   
  
  
"I'm not that cold Maria." Tess rested her head on Jack's shoulder.   
  
Liz raised an eyebrow. "Umm, what was I doing?"   
  
Jack laughed. "It's like they can't even function when they get together."   
  
Fi shook her head. "I wonder who that reminds me of."   
  
"Shut up Fiona!" Jack snapped.   
  
Carey nodded. "Getting us drinks?" Carey reminded Liz.   
  
"Right." Liz shook her head.   
  
"She's only like that with him." Max leaned over and kissed the top of Fi's head. "Hello all."   
  
Michael took Zoe's hand and marched past the group collecting at the front of the restaurant.   
  
Fi looked up and smiled at Max. "Hey!" Fi got up and hugged Max.   
  
Isabel walked in over walked over to Alex. "What's up with them?" Isabel questioned Alex.   
  
"Who him?" Alex raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Max, him. Have you noticed Max hasn't been moping over Liz in a while?" Isabel asked.   
  
"Hey." Max patted the top of Jack's head, and laughed when he glared at him. "I needed something to eat... I have to run." Max shot Isabel a glance. "Right Iz?"   
  
"He's got a friend..." Alex grinned. "Jealous?"   
  
"I'm staying." Isabel said, sitting down. "Shut up Alex."   
  
Jack rolled his eyes and turned to Tess. "Want to do something today?"   
  
"I was actually going to give Liz a hand." Alex watched Liz lean against the counter, lost in Clu.   
  
"Have I ever given the vibe of homebody?" Tess rested a hand on the inside of Jack's thigh and smiled at him.   
  
"Ew." Kyle stood in the doorway. "Evans!"   
  
"Yeah?" Max called back. "See, I told you I had to run..."   
  
Maria strecthed. "Yeah... this is thrilling. She's lost her mind." Maria nodded towards Liz, "They're just gross." Maria pointed to the couples at the table. "And Fi's blushing so hard I think her cheeks are going to explode."   
  
Michael stood in front of Zoe and just locked eyes with her. "We should talk, but..."   
  
Carey smirked. "I offered for us to leave."   
  
Jack smiled. "Let's go." Jack jumped up.   
  
Fi lowered her eyes.   
  
Isabel shrugged at Alex. "Okay, I am just going to hang out for a while."   
  
"But?" Zoe asked, teasingly.   
  
Michael reached behind Zoe and let her ponytail fall, running his fingers through her red hair. "But..." Michael's face wore a grin. "But..." Michael cupped her face and kissed Zoe deeper this time.   
  
"I can't smarty pants." Maria stood up.   
  
"Liz?" Alex called, as they heard clanging and crashing in the kitchen. "Clu's gone, too?" Alex smirked.   
  
"Ew." Maria replied. "Let me think about it some more..."   
  
Max leaned over the booth and rested his head on top of Fi's. "This is a thrilling day." Max chuckled. "You guys look so bored."   
  
"We are." Fi said miserably. "Staying on the bus trying to figure out algrebra was just as exciting."   
  
Carey groaned. "I wanna do something."   
  
Jack grabbed Tess's hand. "Come on!" Jack grinned.   
  
Zoe wrapped her arms around Michael's neck. "So do you usually make out with girls you hardly know in front of everybody to see?"   
  
"I'm coming!" Tess laughed.   
  
Maria looked towards the kitchen and bolted up from her seat. "Run now or forever hold your peace!" Maria laughed, running out of the restaurant, throwing her apron behind her.   
  
"I.." Michael stopped, tracing Zoe's back with his fingers. "So you like privacy... I can arrange that."   
  
Carey nodded at everybody. "Bye!" Carey ran out after Maria.   
  
"Bye guys." Jack said, leading Tess out of the crashdown.   
  
Zoe smirked. "Privacy is way better."   
  
"Did you get it?" Liz stood on a stool. "The rat... Clu!"   
  
Alex yawned. "I'm afarid to go in there." Alex smiled softly at Fi.   
  
"I..." Max sighed. "So, algebra, huh?"   
  
Maria rested her hands on her knees and caught her breath. "Look at them." Maria shook her head.   
  
"The Observatory?" Tess raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Well then," Michael smiled. "you're gonna have to trust me." Michael kissed behind Zoe's ear.   
  
Clu jumped back, making some dishes fall when the rat jumped towards him. "Oh geez look at how big it is!"   
  
Fi put her hand over mouth, to stop the laughter. "Yeah algebra." Fi looked over at Alex and smiled, then turned to Max. "You good at it?"   
  
Zoe thought for a second and then nodded. "Alright, I'm in your hands."   
  
"Gross! Clu!" Liz screeched. "Oh man."   
  
"I can do enough to save myself and my grade." Max replied.   
  
Kyle shook his head. "Fine, fine then." Kyle turned on his heel.   
  
Michael took Zoe's hand and walked along side her, bringing her to his house. His small house. "It's not much, but..."   
  
"Well don't hit it with that!" Clu screeched.   
  
Fi nodded. "Wanna help me? I just can't understand it. We can go back to the bus."   
  
"No you're killing the poor thing!" Clu screamed louder.   
  
"i'm cool with it." Zoe said, smiling.   
  
Alex raised an eyebrow. "I've heard some strange things in my time..."   
  
Michael nodded. "Help yourself to the fridge." Michael disappeared into the bathroom, splashing his face with water.   
  
"Argh!" Liz yipped. "It's coming this way!"   
  
Tess pulled away from Jack and looked around. "You're safe. I would wipe off the lipgloss, though." Tess smirked.   
  
Fi laughed.   
  
"Run you rat!" Clu screamed.   
  
Zoe nodded, and looked inside the fridge, waiting for Michael to come back.   
  
Carey leaned against a wall. "Where to now?"   
  
"You're the one who wanted to do something." Maria replied. "You get to entertain me."   
  
"Okay..." Alex pushed himself up. "Give me a hand Iz?"   
  
Isabel nodded, getting up. "What are we doing?"   
  
Fi looked at Max and smiled softly. "Your friend left."   
  
Carey smiled. "Hmm, you hungry?"   
  
Liz jumped from the stool onto Clu's back. "In there!" Liz yelped. "Go in there!"   
  
"I'm getting a soda." Alex replied. "And I'm stuck to the booth."   
  
"I know." Max smiled back. "I was waiting for Kyle to leave..." A slow blush crept up on max's cheeks. "I didn't mean it."   
  
"You're kidding me, right?" Maria shook her head. "I escape from a restaurant... a cafe filled with food to go eat?"   
  
Michael pulled the rejected shirt over his head and walked out to the living room, to retrieve the new one on the couch. "I don't have much." Michael called.   
  
"Go where? Ow Liz! OW! My hair! OW!" Clu screamed.   
  
Isabel smirked and grabbed Alex's hands and tried to pull him out of the stool. "Is there glue on your butt or something?"   
  
Fi smiled. "Well I don't mind spending some quality time with you."   
  
Zoe pulled out a soda. "This is fine."   
  
Jack straightened his shirt. "Let's go to the observatory."   
  
Carey shrugged. "Well what do you want to do then?"   
  
"IN THERE!" Liz yelled.   
  
"My butt's all sweaty." Alex said, his face plastered with embarrassment.   
  
"Doing algebra?" Max smirked.   
  
"Ready for more?" Tess started jogging backwards"Wow..."   
  
Michael nodded. "Zoe Anderson, roadie for Molly Phillips." Michael smirked, swinging the tshirt in his hands.   
  
Maria hit Carey's arm. "I dunno."   
  
"Get it away!" Clu screamed, kicking at it.   
  
Isabel grinned. "What a kodak moment."   
  
Fi smiled. "Unless you know something else to do?"   
  
Zoe turned to Michael. "That's me." Zoe walked over to Michael.   
  
Carey bit on his lip. "Well if you don't know, how am I supposed to know?"   
  
"Me and you together, share like one brain." Maria pushed Carey's shoulder"You didn't kiss me hello."   
  
"Watch it." Alex grumbled.   
  
"Nope." Max blushed. "You'd think I'd be able to control that...that blushing."   
  
Michael wrapped his arms around Zoe's middle. "Since we're doing this, I think I should be truthful." Michael whispered hoarsely in Zoe's ear. "I've never done something like this before." Michael lifted up Zoe's hair and kissed her neck. "You're driving me nuts."   
  
"Put me down." Liz kicked Clu's side. "On the counter... argh!" Liz and Clu fell together. Liz started to laugh.   
  
Alex raised an eyebrow. "I could have just gone to the store!"   
  
Isabel laughed, letting Alex go. "I'm sorry, but what the hell is going on in Roswell lately?" Isabel grinned.   
  
Fi laughed and blushed. "Your blushing is contagious."   
  
"Oops." Carey leaned over and kissed Maria. "I know I forgot something."   
  
Zoe giggled at the contact. "Oh didn't you hear, that's my job."   
  
"Right now I'm thirsty and stuck on this booth!" Alex grumbled.   
  
Liz laughed, trying to untangle herself from Clu. "That was so gross  



End file.
